farmingsimulatorfandomcom-20200225-history
Holmer Exxact Terra Felis 2 eco (Farming Simulator 17)
The Holmer Exxact Terra Felis 2 eco is a type of in Farming Simulator 17. It is the only tool of its kind in the game: A self-propelled system of conveyor belts with a large pickup header at the front. It is capable of loading massive quantities of from a on the ground into one or more very quickly and easily. However it is a very expensive machine, compared to the alternatives. Note: The advantages and disadvantages listed below compare the Terra Felis to other methods of lifting Sugar Beets - such as and . Read more on this in the article on . Advantages *'Highly Mobile:' The Terra Felis 2 eco is a set of conveyor belts on a wheeled chasis. With its own engine and an adequate steering system, it is significantly more mobile than any of the pieces. *'Precise:' The Terra Felis 2 eco has multiple controls to adjust the position of its overloading nozzle. Without moving, it can feed Sugar Beets into several different containers just by moving the nozzle. The controls provide the nozzle great freedom of movement. *'Continuous Feeding:' Unlike a , the Terra Felis 2 eco can pour massive quantities of Sugar Beets without any effort or repetitive actions. Drive the machine towards a Sugar Beet pile, position the nozzle in the right place, and it will pour tens of thousands of Liters into a container completely automatically. *'Folding:' When not working, the entire vehicle can fold neatly to make it easy to transport from place to place. This includes folding its front scoop as well as the entire conveyor assembly. You can even fold the vehicle while it is carrying Sugar Beets. Disadvantages *'Sugar Beets Only:' The Terra Felis 2 eco is designed solely for loading Sugar Beets. It is incapable of interacting with of any other material. Compare this to both and , which can work with many different materials. *'Expensive:' A Terra Felis 2 eco is one of the more expensive vehicles in the game, at $325,000. Compare this to a and (no more than $200,000) or a set of (as little as $17,000). *'High Maintenance:' The Terra Felis 2 eco has one of the highest Maintenance Costs of any vehicle, at $1,490 per day. When the Sugar Beet harvest is done, the Terra Felis 2 eco has nothing else to do and just wastes a lot of money - whereas its competitors are far less expensive and usually have other jobs they can perform. This makes a Terra Felis more suitable when you have enough Sugar Beet fields to justify its costs. Nozzle Controls While operating the Terra Felis 2 eco, you can use special controls to move its overloading nozzle. Your goal is to position the nozzle over a nearby so that the Sugar Beets can be poured into it. Alternatively, you can use the "Unload Here" command to unload the Sugar Beets wherever the nozzle is pointing. The controls for the nozzle are not complicated, but there are quite a few of them: * Main Swivel: This swivels the entire conveyor belt system from side to side. Use this to determine which side of the vehicle you want to unload on. * Secondary Swivel: This swivels the outer half of the conveyor system on its axis. Use this to control precisely where the nozzle will end up horizontally. Note that moving the Secondary swivel also causes a large counterweight to swivel on the opposite side, to counter-balance the vehicle. * Nozzle Elevation: This lifts and lowers the nozzle vertically. Use this to give the nozzle enough vertical room to go over the sides of the target Tipper. Note: A special key combination allows you to "Switch control groups" between "Pipe" and "Arm". When "Arm" is selected, the same keys controlling the nozzle (above) will instead move a small shovel-like device at the front of the Terra Felis. This device does absolutely nothing. Hit the same key combination again to switch back to "Pipe" mode. Specifications *'Price:' $325,000 *'Maintenance Cost:' $1,490 / day *'Leasing Costs:' $6,500 + $16,250/h + $3,250/d *'Cargo Types:' *'Cargo Capacity:' 3,000 Liters *'Engine Power:' 260 kW / 354 hp *'Max. Speed:' 42 km/h / 26 mph *'Max. Reverse Speed:' 15 km/h / 9 mph *'Fuel Capacity:' 1,400 L *'Attachment Points:' None. *'Mass:' 18,919 kg Gallery Category:Farming Simulator 17 Category:Farming Simulator 17 Holmer Exxact Category:Farming Simulator 17 Conveyors Category:Farming Simulator 17 Equipment Category:Farming Simulator 17 Sugar Beets